


Adventures through Mewni

by ToolboxHD



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Based on Marco and his adventure, First SvTFoE fic, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Starco - Freeform, Platonic Starco in later chapters, not much star until the later chapters, nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolboxHD/pseuds/ToolboxHD
Summary: Marco travels an enduring Journey through Mewni as he meets loads of old friends to meet with Star. Slightly OOC. Rated T for dark scenes.





	1. Scissors

Chapter 1: Scissors  
Marco was shocked, to say the least. His best friend was gone, 1 fun year of interdimensional adventures, friendship Thursdays, and fighting monsters all gone. All in 5 minutes.

He glanced at the former room that was once bubbling with unicorns, puppies, rainbows and Star. He kneeled and cried, Why.... I can't imagine life without Star.." His endless pool of tears was so much it almost dripped to the lower room.

The commotion downstairs was gone, everybody left after the weird and sudden confession.

Suddenly, Jackie came up the stairs and went to Star's former room, running past objects that might have hit her if she had not been careful.

Marco quickly wiped his tears, wanting to look strong.

"Hey Marco..." Jackie greeted, not the usual mood for her. Her smile was gone.

"What is it?" Marco asked, still caught up with Star's sudden departure and confession. He quickly glanced to Jackie, as if he was a robot turning his head.

"You know... It's been a weird day. What happened with you and Star?" Jackie slowly muttered the words, as if she was implying something.

"What do you mean? This isn't a weird day! This is extra weird! And what happened to Star isn't your business!" Marco snapped.

"Well.. I was just concerned... guess you don't need me." Jackie frowned, facing the door to leave.

"W-wait! Fine." Marco suddenly answered.

Jackie turned back, facing Marco in the room "So what happened?" A weak smile appeared as she asked.

  
**~Time Skip~ 15 Minutes**

  
"So that's it, Song Day was really awkward." Marco answered.

"..." Jackie was still trying to process all of it.

"Hey Jackie! Don't zone out on me!" Marco said, curiously thinking on what had Jackie zoning out.

"Ah... yeah! I was just processing it! Wait....." Jackie answered.  
"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Marco asked, looking at what Jackie glanced at.

"Oh....." Marco said, shocked.

"Shouldn't you go save Star? She's your best friend anyways, and it's not like your the one who only misses her." Jackie asked.

"Thanks Jackie, your the **best friend**  a guy could have!" Marco said, running for the scissors.

"Ok Marco! Good luck!" Jackie said as she turned to the door and left. Some fear was put on Jackie's shoulder though.

Marco quickly grabbed a pen and note from the nearby desk, he quickly wrote these words.

\---------------  
Dear Parents,

Sorry. I am going to Mewni to see Star and I will not be back for a while, Don't worry. Especially you Mom. Dare forbid I will get wet socks, sorry Dad if there are not any socks left.

  
Marco Diaz,  
Your karate master.

\---------------

Marco scribbled that and left it in his room.

"I'm ready for this." Marco said before jumping into the portal and left.

Jackie's PoV

"Wait... did Marco just call me a **friend?"** Jackie said as shock and fear quickly overwhelmed her.

"Damn Diaz!" Jackie shouted as she turned her skateboard to go back to the Diaz's house.

"That noisy girl!" A random man shouted.

Jackie went to the house, quickly checking Star's room.

"Damn it! He already left!" Jackie grumbled in frustration as she sat on the bed.


	2. The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here.

* * *

 

Chapter 2: The Wooden House 

-Mewni-

Marco looked up to the skies.

"So beautiful.." Marco said in awe, his jaw dropping from the beautiful night sky.

A few seconds passed, and Marco was reminded of his task.

"I should really get to the task at hand, I mean Star is waiting for me!" Marco said with determination, heading to a Forest.

Walking, he checked his supplies.

"So... A few sandwiches, my dimensional scissors, 5 pairs of socks, a extra pair of clothes..." Marco muttered while checking his bag.

"I have a low stock of food... I should briefly go back to Earth." Marco said, grabbing his scissors.

Marco used the scissors, nothing happened.  
He cut the air again. Nothing happened.

"Darn it! Doesn't the scissors work when Heckapoo is well?" Marco said, coming to a realization.

He looked to the hard oak of the tree, realizing what had happened.

"So if Heckapoo isn't well, the others aren't too.... That urgent of a case must have been why Star left!" Marco shouted as he made a conclusion. But quickly toned down his voice as there may be other people in the woods.

"Did I hear something?" A monster asked in confusion, looking up to a wooden ceiling.

"I'll need to find shelter." Marco muttered, looking at various things that could make a house.

~Butterfly Castle~

"Can i just see Marco one last time? Please?" Star begged with her puppy dog eyes.

But Moon was able to resist and decline.

"Just once, please Mom?" Star begged.

"Fine. Try." Moon said with a stern voice, looking at Star.

Star used her scissors, it didn't work.  
She tried again. It didn't work.  
She tried for a lot more times. It didn't work.

"But why..." Star had a single tear rolling down her face.

"Simply, Heckapoo is not well, the scissors won't work if she isn't healed. I'm sorry Star." Moon explained with an stern voice following an apologetic one.

"But why did it work when we went to Mewni?" Star asked, a slight smile came up.

"Heckapoo had enough power to make all the scissors in the world work one more time." Moon said.

~Mewni~

"This should work for now." Marco said, rubbing his hands as he was proud of his work.

He tried to fit in, it didn't work the couple first times.

"This'll work." Marco said as he was going to sleep.

He lied down, wondering if Star was ok.

"I hope you are ok, I'm coming." Marco muttered softly and he went to sleep.

-

He woke up, he looked at the surroundings. 

"This should be a great day of progress!" Marco happily muttered as he walked from the make-shift house and went to the trees.

He saw a corn farm, no one was there and it was plentiful.

"Sweet!" Marco hummed as he ran to the corn farm.

Marco was picking the corn but suddenly, a unknown beast pounced on him.

"Get away from my corn! Mewman!" The beast said.

Marco punched, the beast dodged and kicked Marco's stomach.

"Who are you..." Marco said as he weakly stood up. Seeing a familiar figure.

"That doesn't matter! Your stealing my Cor-Marco?" The beast said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for the cliffhanger o_o

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter!  
> It may have been bad, but it's significant improvement from that shitty Gravity Falls fic I had on AO3, it's called "Gravity Falls, Origin" and it's such a shit sack. I'm not even being modest. It kept jumping from the plot and you can barely imagine the scenario, and I introduced an OC to get him killed in the same chapter (I think) or was 3 chapters later.
> 
> Also the OC had no personality.
> 
> I'm only 11 years old (I know it's illegal, but everybody does it. That still doesn't make it justified.)  
> You must be thinking I'm lying, you have no reason to believe me because I don't seem like a 11 year old. (Aside from the popular stereotypes)
> 
>  
> 
> I have no reason to do so. I am only stating it so you may excuse the few grammatical errors I may have.


End file.
